Miku's Bad Day
by MizukiAoiVV
Summary: When Miku was taking a bath, the pipe broke. She skipped breakfast and arrvied school in the nick of time. She starved the entire day and got chased by a fierce dog. Let's just say that Miku's having a bad day and Kaito has troubles telling her something.


**Miku's bad day**

Today, Hatsune Miku was in a bad mood. If you ask her why, she'll say:

"When I was taking a bath, the water pipe broke! I wonder which idiot broke it!"

"Oh my, that's really bad." Luka said sympathetically.

"And it wasn't until 20 minutes that I can bath again! I ran to school and without breakfast too!"

"At least it can't get any worse than that." Rin said.

"Geez… And I forgot my lunch too…" She held her growling stomach.

"Want some tuna?" Luka offered her.

"N-no thanks. I think I'll just buy something from the canteen…" Miku said. She loves spring onions and all sorts of food, but definitely not tuna.

Miku took out her wallet from her bag and opened it. But she suddenly groaned and slammed her head on the table.

"…" The girls were silent. They could already guessed what's the problem now.

"I can borrow you some money if you like." Luka said.

"YES PLEASE." Miku said.

* * *

"Hey look! THERE'S KAITO!" Rin exclaimed excitedly while pointing to a blue-haired male.

"Yeah. So?" Miku asked uninterestingly.

"Did you see the way he looks at you?"

"Uhm… No. Sorry, but I don't speak eyes" Miku said. Her mind was only thinking about what to buy at the moment.

"Let me translate for you then. His eyes say 'Oh Miku-chan! My sweet, sweet Miku-chan! How I wish I could have you in my embrace under the weeping cherry blossom tree during spring!'" Rin said while squealing.

"You watch too much love drama." Luka said while holding back her laughter.

"Yeah, but at least Len watches it with me." Rin said while pouting.

Luka frozed for a while._' A boy who watches romance dramas with their sister?'_

* * *

Miku had trouble getting near the food. She had to squish her way through and luckily, she was small and managed it. But now, she had to reach for her favorite choice from the canteen; fried shrimp. She almost got it but then she was knocked away by someone and almost fell down. When she regained her balance, there was only one left.

She took a deep breath and tried to get it. But then a hand took it before she did. Miku was seriously upset and stomped out of the queue. She looked like she was about to punch the next thing she sees and hoped that it wasn't her friends.

* * *

Kaito stepped out of the crowded queue with a fried shrimp in the plastic in his hand. He saw Miku trying to grab it desperately and decided to buy it for her. But when he was out of the queue, he saw Miku stomping flowers on the school garden which was just beside the canteen. Two of her friends were just standing beside her amusing themselves.

He wanted to run to her side and say "Hey, Miku-chan! Look what I got for you!" but his friends, Gakupo and Len called out to his name.

"Hey, Kaito the bell has already rung!" Len said while shaking his shoulder.

Kaito turned back and saw Len looking impatient while Gakupo while staring at the fried shrimp Kaito had bought.

"O-oh, ok." Kaito said.

"Hey, you eating that?" Gakupo said while pointing at the fried shrimp.

Kaito then looked at the spot at the garden where Miku had been stomping on. But to his sadness, Miku and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"No." Kaito tossed the fried shrimp to Gakupo.

He sighed before heading toward his class.

* * *

"So… It seems that you enjoy abusing flowers when you're angry." Luka said.

"I'm just so hungry! I mean, I was so close to getting it!" Miku said.

"You could've bought other food." Luka said.

"I ONLY WANT FRIED SHRIMP!" Miku yelled loudly. Rin and Luka covered their ears. Luckily, the teacher hasn't arrived to their classroom yet.

"No need to make a mountain out of a molehill, Miku" Rin said.

"You're not the one who's starving…" She muttered loud enough for Rin to hear.

* * *

Miku was walking soullessly back to her home. Her route home was different from RIn and Luka's so they had to separate. Miku then remembered that she would walk pass a field of cherry blossom and thought about Rin's 'translation'.

"_Oh Miku-chan! My sweet, sweet Miku-chan! How I wish I could have you in my embrace under the weeping cherry blossom tree during spring!"_

Miku blushed furiously and shook her head.

"Grrr…."

Miku flinched as soon as she heard that sound._ 'A growl? Could it be my stomach? It certainly didn't feel like it…'_

She soon heard fierce barking. She saw her foot on a fierce looking dog's tail. _'Shoot.'_

Miku ran and hot tears began to fall off her cheeks when she heard the barking became closer and louder. She slipped off a slope and fell on her bottom. She got up quickly and tried to climb up a tree but failed. She could only run and hope that the dog would calm down and get bored of chasing her. Miku soon got tired. She sat down and began to weep while hugging her knees hiding behind a tree.

"Miku-chan? What's wrong?" Miku looked up and saw Kaito looking worry. Before she could answer him, the barking was heard again. Miku squeaked and hugged Kaito from behind. Kaito blushed immediately but then saw the dog was the cause of Miku's tears.

Kaito widened his hand and glared at the dog coldly. Kaito is usually a good-hearted man and is always fun-loving. But if the dog had made Miku cried, he didn't have to be friendly.

"OUT. NOW." Kaito's tone was commanding and didn't hold any mercy.

The dog cringed but its pride wouldn't let it backed down. Kaito glared at it and stomped his foot loudly. That had scared the fierce dog and it ran away. Kaito sighed in relieved.

"It's okay now, Miku-chan. It's gone now." Kaito said.

Miku let go of her hands and collapsed on her knees and continue crying. Kaito immediately kneeled beside her and didn't know what to do to comfort Miku.

"I… I was so scared… I…" She muttered.

"There, there. It's not here now and I'm sure it wouldn't mess with you anymore." Kaito said while taking out a handkerchief from his breast pocket for Miku.

Miku took it and wipe her tears. Kaito was panicking and tried to think of how to calm her down. He usually was strong and hardly worried but Miku made it all crumbled.

'_Len's right, men are weak against women's tears…' _He thought to himself.

Kaito saw something above the slopes and excused himself. Miku hiccupped and felt a bit lonely without Kaito with her. Soon, Kaito came back.

"Miku-chan, here."

Miku looked up and saw Kaito held out a cone of ice-cream for her with cute colourful sprinkles on it.

"Sniff… Thanks…" She hesitantly took it.

"Um… Cheer up, okay?" He sat next to Miku.

Miku nodded. She licked the ice-cream unenergetically and her eyes looked emotionless. Kaito scratched his back awkwardly and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry…" Kaito said.

"Why?"

"U-um… I was the one who bought the last fried shrimp…" He confessed.

"Uh, that's ok…" Miku seriously saw no wrong in that.

"But I-I wanted to give it to you…"

"What?" Miku turned her face to Kaito. "Why would you do so?"

"Because, well… I really like you." He said while blushing madly.

Miku took a while to realise what was said and blushed lightly. Suddenly, Kaito threw his ice-cream on the ground and hugged Miku making her dropped her ice-cream in the process. Miku and Kaito were blushing furiously now. Miku felt warmed so she snuggled deeper into Kaito's chest, making him blush more if possible.

Miku suddenly remembered what Rin said before and smiled.

'_Maybe this day isn't so bad after all.'_ She thought to herself.


End file.
